


With Affection, Sherlock

by Siriusly_Ironic



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusly_Ironic/pseuds/Siriusly_Ironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock writes a letter to Irene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Affection, Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the second movie but disregards Sherlock's "death"

Dearest Irene,

I hope this letter finds you well. The days have been rather cold as of late, one hopes that the warmth of spring shall arrive soon.

I remember fondly the days of warmer weather. I never was one for sentimentality but days like these always make me think. Though I always seem to be thinking.

Times were far simpler in our younger years, before life and the world took its toll on our lives. You a master thief and I the handsome eccentric detective.

I look back on us and wonder where everything went wrong. Perhaps we were doomed from the start, though I choose to disagree with that theory completely.

Our minds were perfectly suited for each other. You were the only woman I knew could keep up with me. Of course I would never admit such a thing aloud.

Watson has invited me to have dinner with he and Mary this Sunday. The poor chap must be terribly worried about my well being if he has willingly allowed me invitation into his home.

Even Mycroft seems to think something is wrong. Mrs. Hudson has stated many a time she fears of walking in one day to find my corps lying on the floor surrounded by bottles of absinthe.

Oddly specific of her. I shall remain cautious.

I for one choose to ignore such trivial concerns. I shall be fine. I've survived this long, I doubt I have much to worry about.

I fear I must go, that's Watson now. Come to check up on me once more. I shall write again soon.

With Affection,  
Sherlock


End file.
